


用料不能马虎

by goodmorningmydearfriens (tusi715)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusi715/pseuds/goodmorningmydearfriens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve找回了bucky，bucky恢复了记忆，经过长时间的努力，后者终于通过了各项测试，成为了复仇者联盟的一名非正式成员。虽然不能对外称自己为复仇者，但bucky并不在乎这个，他只要能和steve一起出任务就行，他要一直看着他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	用料不能马虎

steve找回了bucky，bucky恢复了记忆，经过长时间的努力，后者终于通过了各项测试，成为了复仇者联盟的一名非正式成员。虽然不能对外称自己为复仇者，但bucky并不在乎这个，他只要能和steve一起出任务就行，他要一直看着他。  
“steve？”bucky推开更衣室的门，看到他的队长背对着门口，正对着镜子扶正头盔。  
美国队长现在穿的是神盾局新为他研制的战斗制服，整体是灰蓝色，胸口有一颗棕红色的五星，厚实的战靴和手套保留了皮革的本色。  
steve穿制服一直很好看，就连当年那套舞台装他都能穿得英武不凡，国债卖的财政部部长乐得合不拢嘴。  
现在这套制服steve穿着当然更加帅气逼人，但bucky总觉得有点不对，他死死盯着steve。  
通讯器里传来natasha的催促，steve拿好盾拉着bucky快步向停机坪走去。  
鹰眼和黑寡妇已经在飞机上了，巨大的螺旋桨制造着上升气流，bucky让steve先上飞机，刚才脑海中出现的疑问依旧困扰着他。  
无论如何，任务第一，他们需要清除一群被某疯狂科学家制造出来的巨型变异……豚鼠。  
豚鼠是一种很可爱的生物，steve有一次带bucky路过一家宠物店，那里面白色、灰色、棕色的各种豚鼠给bucky留下了深刻的印象。  
但是眼前这些门牙足有汽车门大小的家伙跟可爱是沾不上边了。  
steve的星盾飞出去砸晕了一头，弹回来回到他手中；natasha的寡妇蛰一次搞定两只；clint不停换着弓箭，不是麻醉就是扑网；buky抓起一只的后腿向另一只砸去……  
总之这些巨大的啮齿类动物被4位战士砍瓜切菜般的清理掉了，没人受伤，只是大家都满身尘土。natasha抱怨着自己新做的头发，clint立刻送上“tasha你怎样都美丽得如同阿尔卑斯山的玫瑰”之类的会被tony stark耻笑的恭维。steve帮bucky拍掉身上的灰尘，bucky专注地看着他的蓝眼睛。刚才的战斗bucky表现得非常好，效率极高的打击目标，没有制造多余的损毁，如果要说问题，大概就是他太关注steve了。即使在战斗中，steve都能感觉到bucky投在他身上的视线，从接到任务起，这道视线就没怎么离开过他，也许bucky是在紧张，不过他这么担心自己，steve其实心里还是很高兴的。  
不过bucky盯得也太紧了点，一会和他谈谈吧，steve这么想着，和bucky登上了返程的飞机。  
两个人在更衣室收拾，steve摘掉头盔手套，正准备把战斗服脱下来，突然感觉到一双手按住了他的臀部。  
一支金属手，一支普通的手，一左一右的按住了美国队长的屁股两边。  
“bucky？！”steve吓了一跳想要转过身来。  
“别动”bucky冰冷的声音从背后传来。  
好吧，不动。steve知道bucky不会伤害他，但是眼下的局面真的让他有点不安。bucky的手依旧按在他的屁股上，两根拇指相对着按在上方，其余八根手指按在两瓣臀肉上。被从小到大最要好的、70年后失而复得的朋友这样按着屁股，无论如何都不太正常吧，即使这是充满各种匪夷所思的人事物的新世纪，steve胡思乱想着。突然他感觉到bucky的两根拇指按着自己的臀部，居然还往两边分了分，简直像要打开他的屁股一样！  
“BUCK!”美国队长这下真的有点受不了了，他猛的发力，迅速的转过身，面对他那明显很不对劲的好友。  
“刺啦——”  
bucky举起左手，一块布料挂在他金属的拇指上。  
steve的整个人都快变成火烈鸟了，很明显，那块布料是他的制服上的，确切说是他的制服上、屁股那里的布料，他现在觉得后面有点清凉。  
“果然。”bucky把那块布料举到眼前，仔细观察。  
“什什什么！”  
“出门前我就注意到了，你的制服，屁股那里的料子，太薄了。”  
——end——

正文这么短怎么可能还有番外，算补完吧  
bucky：“这么说这套新制服也是那个寇森设计的？”  
steve：“是啊，我来到神盾局后，战斗服都是phil设计的，每套都用了最新的材质，很轻便，方便活动。”  
bucky：“我要去找他谈一谈。”


End file.
